1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonded part peeling shape identification device which identifies a shape of peeling in a bonded part of a structure by using an optical fiber sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described in Patent Documents 1 to 3, devices for measuring strains in structures by using optical fiber sensors have been proposed.
According to an invention described in the Patent Document 1, a strain of a blade to be driven so as to rotate is measured to obtain time history data of a load applied on the blade.
According to an invention described in the Patent Document 2, a plurality of optical fiber sensors are arranged in an object to be measured, and a position and the amount of strain in the object to be measured are obtained based on a shifting amount of a wavelength of Brillouin scattered light having strain information of the optical fiber sensors and arrangement positions of the optical fiber sensors.
However, the objects of the inventions of the Patent Documents 1 and 2 are not to detect peeling caused in structures. According to the inventions of the Patent Documents 1 and 2, the theory or the technical means for detecting peeling caused in the structure are not provided. Still more, a shape of peeling cannot be identified.
On the other hand, according to an invention described in Patent Document 3, a strain in a structure is measured by using an optical fiber sensor, and a result of the measurement is applied to the peeling detection.
That is, according to the invention of the Patent Document 3, in a structure in which ERP is bonded and fixed to concrete, optical fiber sensors are arranged on a bonded surface of the concrete and that of the FRP, and a frequency distribution of Brillouin scattered light which is reflected light from each optical fiber sensor is analyzed to measure a strain of a predetermined position in a longitudinal direction of each optical fiber sensor. When the difference in measurement values in the same position on the concrete side and the FRP side is not less than a predetermined value, it is determined that a bonded state between the concrete and the FRP is bad. The peeling detection is carried out.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-333378
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-108890
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-62118
In the invention of the Patent Document 3, there are some problems described below.
According to the invention of the Patent Document 3, optical fiber sensors have to be installed in both of the two members bonded together to detect the peeling.
According to the invention of the Patent Document 3, a shape of peeling cannot be identified even though the presence of peeling or the position thereof can be detected.